Shokan
The Shokan are a race of 4-armed half-human/half-dragon people and one of the many species in the Mortal Kombat universe. Appearance The Shokan are recognizable by their four arms. Each of their hands consist of three digits, equaling a total of twelve digits. Their bodies also have two pectoral sets. Compared to humans, the Shokan are much taller and stronger. Lineage 'Draco' The higher class of the Shokan. Members are part of royalty. Their bodies are marked with dragon spots. Goro and Sheeva are from the Draco lineage. 'Tigrar' The lower class of the Shokan. Members are either commoners or poor. Their bodies are marked with tiger spots. Kintaro is from the Tigrar lineage. Government The society is structured entirely under a monarchy. It is ruled by a king and queen. The heir is usually a prince. If there are multiple heirs, each one must fight to the death. The survivor is entitled to receive the crown and leadership over the Shokan city of Kuatan. The Shokan's most important law is survival of the fittest and the most ruthless. Moreover, the Shokan are forbidden to show kindness or to surrender. History Original Timeline Mortal Kombat Tournament Prince Goro was selected to take part in Mortal Kombat. He won the tournament by defeating the Great Kung Lao who was the original champion. Goro then maintained a winning streak for nine consecutive generations. The tenth tournament was left until Shao Kahn would be allowed to invade Earthrealm. Goro faced Liu Kang; a Shaolin monk. Despite Goro's strength, he was no match for the monk's speed or dexterity. Liu Kang defeated Goro and won the tenth tournament after he beat Shang Tsung. Goro then went into isolation while Shang Tsung returned to Outworld. The next Mortal Kombat tournament was held in Outworld. Many warriors from Earthrealm participated. Kintaro replaced Goro who was still in isolation. He defeated many combatants. Eventually, Kintaro encountered Liu Kang who was another participant. They fought well but Kintaro lost much like Goro. The loss marked the Shokan's reduced status. Fall from Grace Shao Kahn lost faith in the Shokan because of their constant failure. They were replaced by their rivals, the Centaurians. Sheeva was demoted to bodyguard of Queen Sindel. She was the only Shokan involved in Shao Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm. She and Sindel fought many warriors but lost. After the invasion ended, the Shokan stopped serving Shao Kahn. Sheeva returned to her people while Sindel was reunited with Edenia and her family. The Centaur were still in service with Shao Khan. Goro's Return Goro returned from isolation during Shinnok's reign of terror. He was carefully preparing for a rematch against his nemesis, Liu Kang. He entered the new Mortal Kombat tournament with hope. Once again, Liu Kang defeated the Shokan. Dissatisfied, Goro went back to Outworld. Alliance with Princess Kitana The Shokan and the Centaur were still at war. Princess Kitana decided to settle a treaty of peace between both sides. Goro accepted the offer without any hesitation. The allied forces then marched towards Shao Kahn's stronghold. Goro became exhausted from constant battle. He was struck by an unnoticed assailant and fell unconscious. Goro's Funeral A funeral was held at the royal Kuatan Palace to mourn the loss of Prince Goro. As part of the ceremony, the body was placed inside a casket then lowered into a pool of lava. However, it was not Goro's body. Reunion with Shao Kahn Goro was still alive but nobody knew. He was saved by the person who he least expected: Shao Kahn. The former emperor needed help to rebuild his empire. He promised to restore the Shokan's glory in exchange for their help. Goro put his royal seal on the disfigured body of another Shokan warrior, which the Edenian forces mistook. Together, Shao Kahn and Goro went into seclusion to fully recover. Later, the Shokan started to serve the emperor again. Battle of Armageddon The Forces of Darkness took part in the Battle of Armageddon. Every kombatant fought for the power of Blaze. Whoever acquired it would also gain the power of a god. The Shokan saw this as an opportunity to rule Outworld. Goro, Kintaro, and Sheeva were involved in the battle. However, none of them survived. Current Timeline ??? Gallery GORO.gif Kintaro.gif Sheeva.gif Shokans.png Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Hybrids Category:Hostile Species Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Fighter Category:Honorable Category:Magic Category:Elementals